Light of the Red Moon
by Princess-of-thieves6
Summary: Mates Saya and Tsume came to Freeze City to try and find a better life, but all the mated pair found was death. When Tsume drags Toboe into their den, their life is changed forever when Kiba and Hige also turn up at their door.
1. Chapter 1

**_Light of the Red Moon_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Wolf's Rain franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

As the world was falling into hell, in the City of Freeze a wolf that goes by the name Tsume dragged another, Toboe, up the stairs of a manmade structure towards the place he had made his own, and where he had left his most treasured possession. With his grip still tight around the back of young Toboe's neck, Tsume paused at the landing of the stair's "whatever you see, you say nothing to nobody about it, got it runt?". Toboe didn't reply, still heartbroken, until Tsume growled lowly in his throat and shook the pup with viciousness until Toboe nodded morosely.

Before Tsume could growl a threat, the heavy wooden door squeaked open and purple eyes peeked around the corner. Toboe was speechless, and he stared wide-eyed as a small figure with hip length silver hair stepped hesitantly towards them before suddenly Tsume let go of the pup's scruff and drew the small figure into his side. Tsume kept one eye of the pup as he bent down and nuzzled into the girls neck, her small hands clutching desperately at his leather jacket. "Saya," Tsume rumbled into her moonlight coloured hair, and she smiled softly as Tsume caged her in his arms "this is that runt I ran into". He growled softly, not threateningly Toboe noticed like Tsume had at other times, just in annoyance and slight fatigued "the one you were worried about".

Bright purple eyes snapped open and pinned themselves on the young wolf, his breath escaping him before he got up the courage to speak "I'm Toboe". He had seen some of his kind before, only ever from a distance, but he had never seen a female before. From what he understood, they were extremely rare, and when a male had a scent of a mateless one, he relentlessly hunted her until she became his. He wondered how long it took for Tsume to track down his female and force her to become his.

There was a small flicker of a smile of greeting from the small female wolf, but her eyes cut shyly to her feet at the attention "my name is Saya". Tsume's scowled in the young wolf's direction, gently nudging his mate into their den while grabbing Toboe's arm and dragging him in before slamming the door behind him. Toboe awkwardly rubbed his arms, his heart still painful as Tsume walked across the room until he sat on the windowsill, Saya's graceful figure clutching onto his shirt and following him until she sat between his legs and resting against his chest with his arm's steel bars around her.

Toboe paused before shuffling to sit by their feet and wrap his arms around his legs. There wasn't any talking, just the sound of peaceful breathing from Saya as Tsume ran his fingers through her hair, his hand rubbing her back in the process. "I never meant to kill anything" Toboe mumbled into his arms from where he'd burrowed himself into a ball. He felt safer here in the presence of the adult wolves then he has in a very long time, and he wondered if this was what being in a pack felt like "Granny…she..I was all alone to the entrance of the dome. And she was so nice to me. She said I was so little my eyes had barely opened". He lifted his arm where silver bracelets clinked together "she gave these to me. And we lived together ever since".

Saya shivered hearing and empathetically feeling his sadness. And attuned as he was to her, Tsume's voice was gruffer then he meant when he said "don't you mean she kept you as a pet? That human tamed you, you are nothing more than an obedient dog". Saya looked up at him unhappily, but he just glowered out the window into the city of men, disgusted.

"I wasn't!" Toboe yelled, "I wanted to protect her. But she still….". Toboe trailed off and Tsume filled him in "she still threw you out?".

"She still died" Toboe said miserably, "she died" he whispered, whimpering when Saya slipped from Tsume's iron hold and moving to sit by Toboe's side lent against him in silent support while he cried. Gathering himself he continued "I…let her die".

Tsume stiffened as they all heard footsteps on the landing, and shooting a look to his mate Tsume strode to the door, opening it but moving in such a way that Saya, and therefore Toboe, were hidden from view. "Sedo" Tsume said emotionlessly, starting to feel on edge. The man on the other side of the door stood impassively, getting straight to the point "nobody's going to come".

"Then why are you here?" Tsume replied questionably.

"I'm leaving after this. Tsume, you're just too different from the rest of us", before he turned to leave Sedo paused "say goodbye to Saya from everyone".

Tsume's lips twitched into a scowl, before gasping and looking into the sky as a eerie ringing filled the air.

* * *

Toboe and Saya were still huddled into themselves on the ground long after the dreadful noise left, and Saya shivered and leaned into Tsume as he knelt by her side and stroked her head calmingly. When the smell of his terrified mate slowly left the air, he turned to Toboe as Saya crawled until she was almost completely hidden beneath his body, pressing her shaking figure against his chest and pressing her cold nose against his collar bone "hey. Now cut out of it would you" he spoke nudging Toboe.

Toboe slowly lowered his hands from his ears "is it, is it gone? You felt that too, didn't you? You heard it right?" when Tsume said nothing, just crouched there impassively with Saya hidden in his shadow Toboe looked down at his knees "such a sad voice".

"It was a machine that's all" Tsume said blankly "probably the sounds of some old robot breaking down". He stared out the window, not even thinking about it as he leant his head against his mates while Toboe looked up at him disbelievingly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Light of the Red Moon**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The next day, long after Toboe had been kicked out of Tsume's den, Saya opened the heavy wooden door to a thick atmosphere inside her home. Pausing, her nose twitched when she smelt Toboes scent leaving away from the den. Closing the door behind her with one hand, she gently leaned the water jar she had been carrying against the wall. Tsume didn't look up as Saya hesitantly made her way to her dominate mate's side, her anxiety perfuming the air. "Tsume?", she paused, noting how stiff he was sitting there on the windowsill. Not looking away from the plaza their home overlooked, Saya winced slightly at his gruff voice "what is it, Saya?"

Saya played nervously with her dark purple tunic that was peeking out of the bottom of her jacket over her tight black pants "where's Toboe?". Tsume seemed to stiffen even more so before he answered "he left".

"But why? It's so dangerous out there to survive on our own for our kind, and he's only a cub…" Saya whimpered submissively when Tsume suddenly appeared before her, one hand tight on her hip and the other jerking her face towards his with his thumb and forefinger "he left on his own. And we care _nothing_ about him, got it Saya? He may be one of our kind, but he isn't one of _us_".

Saya couldn't help her eyes miserably fluttering closed, but she willed her voice strong "he's only a cub, Tsume! A child. How long has it been since we've seen one of our own kind? The luna flower is gone, and soon we'll have to leave this rotten place. Let us take the cub with us," Saya gripped the wrist of the hand that was holding her chin tightly "how long has it been since we've seen a _live_ cub?". Tsume growled loudly, and pushing her backwards he roughly caught her before she could hit the dust covered stone floor, then lowered her onto the ground not paying any heed to her deep throat whines and struggling limbs "he isn't our cub! Why should we care what happens to a stray runt?!". He growled loudly into her shoulder, and kneeling between her legs pressed his hips into her's, holding her wrists to the ground when she would have pushed him off. "Tsume! No!" Saya struggled as he opened her legs with his, his erection a hot brand against her. Saya's eyes squeezed shut when he trapped her thighs by pinning her knee's with his, and Saya spoke softly as Tsume placed sucking, possessive kisses against the junction between her neck and shoulder, his teeth about to place another mark of ownership and dominance into the skin there "maybe that's the reason our race and the humans are dying, because we're not willing to help other's when we have the ability to".

Tsume paused, a roar trapped in his chest making it rumble inside the den he was suddenly on his feet and walking out the door, leaving his mate shivering and terrified on the floor.

* * *

Tsume growled softly to himself, his eyes narrowed dangerously at his feet as he wandered the city. When the police suddenly ambushed him he glared furiously, making them pause before rushing at him with batons. Using his wolf speed he bypassed them, jumping higher then was humanly possible until he was face-to-face with Sedo, quickly disabling the police officer besides him and knocking him away. Trapping Sedo before he could run he stared down at him in enraged silence before knocking him furiously to the ground and holding a knife to his throat "you sold me out?" Tsume asked in a cold voice. Sedo started nervously rambling "they caught us, when we tried to sneak on-board the train. We couldn't let you get away scott-free!". Tsume snarled down at him, his teeth flashing "and Saya? Did you tell them about Saya?!".


	3. Chapter 3 Final

_**Light of the Red Moon**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Tsume didn't have time to deal with the hunter's oversized pet attack dog; he didn't have time to bleed all over Freeze City. Blood doesn't make the grass grow, or get him to Saya in time. As he ran he cursed himself every second, in every way he could think of, but it didn't make anything better. His heart was beating faster with every breath he took, his skin felt like it was being shredded by claws of steel, his bone's felt hollow and like they were slowly being bent by some strong force. He shouldn't have left her tonight; he shouldn't have gotten so needlessly angry. He should be home; curled protectively around his mate instead of being the person she needed protecting from. He could still feel how tight he had gripped her as he held her forcefully beneath him, could still see the diamond tears she unknowingly shed as she stared terrified up at him, because of him. He grit his teeth, willing himself to move faster as he neared the den, and already he could smell the stench of humans.

Flying up the stairs, he took five at a time before reaching his door at the very top. He snarled, seeing the door open he didn't hesitate, flying through the room. He bounced on the men with guns, seeing Saya crowded against the wall with a wound in her shoulder mattering the dark grey fur there, her ears flat against her head, much like she had looked when he had left. Easily the human's throats were torn out, and once they were massacred he stood in the middle of the room gasping for breath. Saya whined when he didn't look at her, just quickly catching his breath and picking up the humans, throwing their lifeless shells out the window and down onto the ground below.

Turning from the window slowly, his teeth grit against each other when he saw her eye him wearily from the floor, still shaking and obviously unsure of his mood and whether or not he was safe. Saya stiffened when with two quick steps across the narrow room he gripped her arm and pulled her up and roughly his chest. His arms were iron brands as they came around her, and he held her ferociously but gently like he used to before he messed up that morning. He wanted to crush her to him, to never let her leave his sight; the matebond seemed as strong as it always was despite how stiff she was in his arms. "Saya," Tsume whispered, face nuzzling against hers as he loomed over her, feeling her tremble he choked out, never having said the word's before "my Saya. I'm sorry". He brushed her lips with his, his breath leaving him in one giant rush when she returned the kiss. Her tongue meet his, and it became a slow dance of familiarity as one arm slid down until it was wrapped around the small of her back. He released her from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers they stood together for an unknown amount of time, furious devotion, love, commitment, and possessiveness going backwards and forth across the matebond they had together, an almost psychic link between them that had snapped into place the moment he claimed her as his. And him as her's.

* * *

Tsume stiffened hearing footsteps, quickly pulling back from Saya he pushed her behind him until she was hidden by the broad expansion of his shoulders as he snarled as the doorhandle jingled and the door was pushed open. Tsume became even tenser when the intruders were revealed to be wolves, the male he fought yesterday and someone unknown, he barely even glanced at the runt as Toboe came in behind them, keeping his eyes on the perceived threat. "What's the deal? Why the hell did you bring us here?" the unknown male said, seeming increasingly uncomfortable facing the violent Tsume. "Saya!" Toboe yelled, and both the unknown male and the silver haired wolf Tsume fought yesterday grew still at the sight of Saya peeking around Tsume's back. "A women?!" the unknown wolf shouted, while the other wolf stared at them intently "a mated pair". It had been so long that Kiba had seen a mated pair; he didn't think the females of their kind were still among the living.

Toboe winced when Tsume looked at him wrathfully "you…! What did I tell you about telling anyone about what you saw here?!". The unknown male looked between Tsume and Toboe, "wait, this is him?!".

"I could smell the blood from your wound" Kiba said, his eyes still fixed on where they'd glimpsed Saya before she had quickly hidden in Tsume's shadow "I smelled it all the way here from town".

Tsume noticed, and he shifted uncomfortably, not liking having Saya anywhere near these males, his possessive instincts telling him to fight these wolves to the death if they even came into touching distant of his mate "we don't need your help" he growled. Toboe looked down at his feet feeling guilty for leading the other's here "Tsume, look, I…. um..come with us. We're leaving the city. I really think you should both come with us". Tsume felt Saya grip his jacket more tightly, and his lips thinned as they pressed together in bitterness and disbelief. He didn't need the matebond to know how she felt about the invitation "and where's this merry band of yours going?".

"To Paradise" Kiba said simply, Saya gasping softly from behind her dominate mate's back. Tsume laughed darkly "you've got to be kidding me. You're going with them because you believe that crap?". Toboe looked up from his shoes "I don't know, but….if we stay here, we'll spend our whole lives sneaking around and hiding. We just can't live with the humans anymore and survive".

Everyone was silent as the gravity of what Toboe was saying sank in. "Look, I hate to interrupt, but a nasty stink is headed this way" Hige said peeking out the window, while also not so subtly sneaking glances at Saya. "We're surrounded" Tsume said simply, not being able to help himself and bringing Saya out from behind him to under his arm. Kiba watched intently as Tsume rubbed Saya's arm, her own coming around to hug his side tightly "let me ask you, why did you guys come to this city? It was because of the flower scent wasn't it? Well it's gone now. There's no reason to stay. Surviving or dying, both can be found outside this cities walls. Only death can be found within the city of men".


End file.
